Beverage containers are utilized to store and dispense liquids, such as coffee. For example, a coffee shop may pour several cups of coffee into a beverage container that can then be dispensed at the office.
Typical beverage containers are made from a single piece of cardboard that is folded to form the container. A liquid-tight bag for storing liquid is placed in the interior of the container. The bag may include a spout that protrudes through an opening of the container. The bag may be filled via the spout and the liquid later dispensed via the spout.
As liquid is dispensed, there is a chance that the spout may fall into the container. To overcome this problem, a ring for preventing the spout from falling into the container may be placed over the spout after the spout is pulled through the opening. However, the ring is a separate piece of material. As such, it may become lost, rendering the container useless. Moreover, the ring may be formed of the same sheet of material from which the container is formed necessitating additional material and further processing steps for removing the ring.